


Before there was Magic

by RecklessSmiles



Series: "Magic" is just another word for "Second Chances" [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, M/M, Steve Harrington - Freeform, Stranger Things AU, Witch Steve Harrington, billy hargrove - Freeform, poor stevie, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: Before Steve Harrington knew about magic, he knew he was in deep.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: "Magic" is just another word for "Second Chances" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562740
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Before there was Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my "Magic is just another word for second chances" verse.  
> This is the beginning of something I never thought i'd have it in me to write but here we are.  
> I hope you enjoy the adventure!

**Before there was magic,**

There was Steve Harrington, recently demoted from “The king of Hawkins” to “gone bitch” for a girl that dumped him for “the creep of Hawkins”. Yeah. He couldn’t really believe it either.

**Before there was magic,**

There was monsters. _Monster_ that left the former king awake for endless nights holding, gripping with blistered hands to a bat that was laced with nails. Each one like a prayer bead driven into the only weapon Steve felt safe holding. Not that Steve feels things like _safe_ anymore.

**But before there was magic,**

There was Billy Hargrove. The Californian, tan, blue eyes and curly hair hurricane that struck Hawkins like a tidal wave. That hit Steve like a bolt of lightning. That awoken something in the pit of his stomach. The first time his eyes met Billy’s at that stupid party; it was like bein’ shook awake from a bad dream. Dizzy, panicked, nauseous, completely relieved. Relieved to finally feel, to be… ( _whole?_ )

**Before Steve knew magic was real,**

He knew monsters existed. He knew there was another world besides theirs. He knew that he would kill to keep the people he now loved so much, safe. He knew that there was room in his heart for someone other than Nancy Wheeler.

**And before Steve knew about magic,**

He knew every push, every shove, every stupid shit eating grin Billy Hargrove threw his way; he dug himself into Steve’s heart. Clawed it back open like the animal he was. It was _bullshit_. Cause as Nancy pointed out, Steve was _bullshit_. But of course, Steve Harrington would find the broken, brooding, too angry for his own good ( _or anyone else’s good)_ , sad ocean eyes, tan Californian boy; with those goddamn sad ocean eyes and a reckless smile with a sharp tongue, that drove too fast and had hands that could break him and in every goddamn way possible the opposite of Nancy Wheeler; the most irresistible thing to grace this earth.

_Needless to say,_

**Before Steve knew about magic,**

He knew that he was in _deep_ for Billy Hargrove.

But Steve also knew it was impossible, just like magic.

But then Billy was lying there. Cold. His ocean eyes dark and hazed over. His sun kissed skin pale and stained black. That reckless smile gone and replaced with a permanent frown…

**Before Steve Harrington knew about magic,**

He knew that Billy Hargrove was _dead._


End file.
